


Saving him in time

by obsessiveandproud123



Category: Klaroline - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessiveandproud123/pseuds/obsessiveandproud123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One moment she had him in her arms and the next she was all by herself. Fan Fic where Caroline goes back in time to experience what it was like to be with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**She stood there prepared to die. She was ready, her mother was not really close to her her father was dead, no one ever really loved her.. Damon abused her the only people she could count on was Bonnie, Stefan and the other was dying infront of her. Niklaus Mikealson clutched his heart where the white oak stake had been plunged through his chest plate. Silas stood opposite him with a devils smile spreading across his smug Stefan look alike face. Caroline dropped to the floor shaking tears pouring out her eyes. Klaus and her hardly ever got on he was the original hybrid that ruined her and her friends lives but they didn't understand him like she did, didn't care like her. "Klaus no please no" she cries touching his chest and face frantically "Its alright Love.. Id happily die for you" he brushed her blonde hair out of her face "Caroline just know that your the only girl i have really ever loved." he smiled and Caroline shook her head "No Goddamnit no i.. Love you too Klaus i do" but it was too late his eyes fluttered closed but a small happy smile plastered his face.** _

One. (1000 years ago)  
That is all Caroline remembers. She wakes to the sound of chirping and she leaps up "Klaus! No where are you? Where am i?" she looks around and realizes she is in the same place she was last night.. Mystic falls forest yet it was day time and somehow different. "Henrick slow down!" She hears Klaus voice but who was Henrick. She runs in the direction of his voice but trips over a branch landing infront of a human Klaus. He had long blonde hair but still the same face and eyes. "Excuse me are you okay?" he asks and she blinks confused. It was Klaus but not Klaus. Where the hell was she. A little boy with long brown hair took her hand and helped her up "your an angel" he smiles and kisses her hands "Im actually Caroline" she smiles back "Caroline... Im Henrick and this is Niklaus" Niklaus watches her with a smile. "What are you wearing?" Henrick asks softly trying not to be rude "Oh.. Well um clothing?" Caroline responded looking down at her dark blue jeans and white jumper. "Sorry about Henrick he doesn't know a lot" Klaus jokes "These clothes must have come from your village.. Where is that may i ask?" Klaus says and Caroline's heart pounds. She can hear her heart pounding does that mean she is not a vampire.. Her strong senses are gone, oh no. "Um yeah they are what we wear and my village is far from here i had to leave" Klaus looks at her with sympathy "then you must stay with us i insist" Klaus says and Caroline smiles "thankyou i feel as though im too far from home to go back, are you sure it won't be a problem?" Caroline asks and Klaus shakes his head "of course not but we must change your attire.. Come this way" Caroline followed behind Klaus and Henrick her mind spinning and heart thumping, she stuck her hand in her pocket when she realized.. Sneakily she pulled the paper out of her pocket it read.

(Caroline you have been sent back in time to when Klaus was human im not sure when we will get you back but the spell will not last forever, you should be human for now but it wont stay like that, we don't know how it happened or why im sorry you just have to keep living this new life for a while.. Sorry about Klaus dying im doing all i can to bring him back, maybe that's why your there - B)

Caroline scrunched the paper up and throws it into a nearby stream they was passing so no one could find it. Caroline was sent to the past, she didn't care not if it meant being with Klaus while helping him. "Caroline you are very beautiful if i may say so.. What was a beautiful girl like you doing running through the forest?" Klaus asks her and she sighs "I ran most of the way only stopping to sleep, i had to leave someone i cared for was killed and i wanted to stay but i couldn't everyone pushed me out of the village.. I didn't get to say bye" she whispers. It is silly really because Klaus is right next to her but he didn't know her didn't love her and she just wanted to go back to mystic falls and Klaus be alive. She shook the thoughts from her head. She is Caroline Forbes she can do this its an adventure. "Im sorry about your loss Sweet Caroline" they stop infront of a row of huts "this is where we live" Henrick smiles happily taking her hand "wait here" Klaus insists before disappearing into the highest one. "So Henrick are you my new friend?" Caroline kneels down to his height "Oh can i be can i?" he asks and Caroline giggles "Of course you can you can be my best friend" A cough makes her stand up and face the rest. "Hello i am Esther, you must be Caroline you are welcome to stay with us for as long as you like" she smiles and Caroline grins "thankyou so much" she whispers and Esther nods before leaving them. Rebekah runs forward and hugs her "we can be really good friends" she laughs. Caroline hides her shock "id like that very much" Caroline smiles already liking the girl. "Hello i am Elijah" he takes her hand and places a kiss to it "Elijah.. What a lovely name" she replies and he smiles genuinely at her. Klaus hid his jealousy as he watched the most beautiful girl he had ever seen smile at his brother. "Im Kol.. Nik did not lie you are beautiful" he kissed her hand also. She blushed then looked at Klaus pleased he had spoke about her in a good light even in the past. "Thank you so much for welcoming me" Caroline replied. Rebekah took her hand "I will show you to our room and get you out of these unusual clothes" They left the others and entered a hut but Caroline knew that Klaus watched her leave. "Okay so here you are" she gave Caroline a plain dress similar to the one Rebekah was wearing. "thankyou" she smiles and Rebekah claps happily "Im so excited iv never had another girl around the house before" Caroline found it hard to imagine a Rebekah like this.. She always knew she was needy but it somehow reminded her if herself of what she was like as a human.. Maybe becoming a vampire was what was best for both of them.. What no Caroline Rebekah um okay no way.  
After a while Caroline joint the rest of the family at a small table, she was seated opposite Klaus but besides Mikeal. He had not minded that she stayed in fact said he was rather happy to have a visitor but Caroline knew that wouldn't last long. The family meal was hostile and made Caroline think of back home when everyone played that never have i ever game.. That got awkward quickly

  
 "Sweet Caroline i would be more than happy to take you on a tour of the local village tomorrow if you want that?" Klaus had asked her after dinner. She had sat by the fire alone and he joined her "Oh Niklaus id love that" she said excitedly thinking at least one good thing could come out of this. "Niklaus is the name my father gave me please call me Klaus" She smiled at him and he smiled back. Caroline felt butterflies in her stomach which was an unfamiliar feeling but just like this whirlwind of madness she was adapting to it.. Like she adapted to becoming a vampire and now she was human, she just didn't understand what was going on but if it meant helping to save Klaus she would do anything.  
"Please may i take you to your hut?" Klaus  asks hope evident in his voice and slightly worried she might reject him. "Of course if you would be happy to Niklau.. Klaus" she corrects herself kind of liking his full name. "Of course" He grins like a child and she laughs happy with him. They start walking towards hers and Rebekah's hut. "Caroline tell me about yourself" he says and she sighs "well.. My mothers name is Liz and my fathers was Bill.. I have no siblings but very close friends who i consider family, i miss them all dearly but not as much as one person" she smiles and he frowns "is this one person your suitor?" Klaus asks wishing it wasn't.  
"Not exactly his name was Nik but he.. Erm he died saving me" Caroline whispers remembering his last words and the look in his eyes. "Im sorry for your loss.. Did you love him?" Klaus asks trying to be subtle but failing. It wad comical that she was talking about the same person "I believe i did," they stop outside her hut "But honestly Klaus i think its okay to love and lose then love again" she whispers placing a kiss on his cheek "Goodnight" she goes inside her hut, her insides screaming at the bold move she had made. "Caroline.. Where did you come from?" Rebekah groans siting up from her makeshift bed. "Oh im sorry i didn't mean to wake you" Caroline laid in the bed beside her "Its okay.. Was you with Nik?" Rebekah asks "Oh Klaus, yes i was" Caroline holds back her smile and Rebekah faces her "I think he likes you you know" She giggles and Caroline grins "No.. I barely know him Rebekah i cannot"  Caroline laughs "but you will Caroline you will, now go to sleep good night" Rebekah assures before bidding her good night. Caroline closes her eyes before whispering goodnight back.


	2. saving him in time...

The next day Caroline wakes early and dresses. Klaus was going to take her around town and she couldn't wait. She finds him by the burnt out fire from yesterday "Klaus" she giggles skipping up to him and a joyful smile places upon his lips "Caroline, come we should leave now" he begins walking and she follows. They walk away from the huts and back into the forest she had came from in the first place. "Caroline tell me more about you im infatuated" Klaus admits shyly "Well i erm.. I dont know what else to say really, i lost a lot of my childhood growing up and i had to learn things the hard way but im sure you don't want to hear about that" Caroline sighs feeling as though her positive mood was dipping "Of course Caroline i want to hear everything but what about your dreams and hopes" Klaus grins as they walk passed tree after tree. "I have always wanted a horse of my own" Caroline admits and Klaus chuckles "I see" he responds "I loved working with children so i just want to help them and im really good at organising things" Caroline gets excited and Klaus laughs "Oh Caroline you are joy bundled up"  
"Klaus you mustn't say things that aren't true" Caroline smiles and Klaus stops to face her "But it is true you are" he insists and Caroline sighs happily "thankyou" they carry on walking and it doesn't take long to reach a different kind of village with people selling things they held in their hands. "Come sweet Caroline" he links his arm with hers as though they were a married couple. "Good day there young fellows would you care to by some apples?" a man held a bag of apples and smiled "how much?" Klaus asked and Caroline realised she didn't even know how money worked back then. "I will give you two for a pin the lovely lady is wearing" he smiles suggesting the butterfly pins Caroline forgot she had in her hair. "Oh of course" Caroline goes to take one out "no Caroline you dont have to" Klaus stops her hesitantly and she laughs "Klaus i want to" she takes the pin out and hands it to him then he gives her the two apples. They walk away "Would you like one Klaus?" she asks and he smiled "yes please" Caroline grins mischievously "well come and get one" and before either of them know what she is doing she is running softly through the crowd of people wanting to buy things "Caroline wait" he calls with laughter in his voice as he chases her "Hurry up Nik come on" she didn't know where she was going but she carried on until she got out of the village and into the forest again she feels arms go around her waist causing her to stop and she giggles as her and Klaus fall to the ground "What did you call me before?" he asks and Caroline blushes "Nik, im sorry if you rather i call you.." but he cuts her off "Only the people i care about call me Nik.. So please do" Caroline giggles "would you like that apple now?" she holds it up to his face and he laughs nodding then taking the apple. They both sit up and eat there apples. "We should head back we have been out walking for hours and it will soon get dark." Klaus held out his hand and Caroline takes it. They walk back slowly and darkness covers the sky quickly but that didn't bother Caroline too much unlike Klaus.  
"Thankyou for today" Caroline says lowly when they get back to their village "It waa my pleasure sweet Caroline." Klaus replies and she blushes. Klaus drops her of at her hut and waits for her to go inside before grinning his way all the way back to his own hut. Klaus was infatuated with her and he couldn't fully understand why.

The next morning Caroline woke to screaming outside, Rebekah was screaming and Mikeal was shouting. Caroline jumps out of her bed and out of the hut to see Klaus with his sword in his hand and Mikeal with his, challenging him "Come on boy!!" he shouts. Elijah holds back Rebekah as she weeps in his arms. "Come on!" Mikeal shouts again and knocks the sword out of Klaus' hands. Mikeal pushes him to the ground and kicks him "Father please" Klaus chokes and it all happens so quickly before Caroline knows what she's doing she runs over to Klaus and drops to the floor holding her hand up to stop Mikeal swinging at him. "Stop it your hurting him dont you care?!" she screeches and Mikeal growls "Your lucky i don't kill him and you, out all day yesterday not a care to us" Caroline squints "I was being shown around town Nik kindly offered i didn't realize it was a problem" She snaps and he laughs vilely "Nik!! Make it sound like you love him," he then looks at Klaus "No one will ever love you boy." he then walks away and Esther follows. "Nik!!" she say looking at him and he has tears in his eyes. He stands up "Are you alright?" she whispers and he nods not speaking then turns to leave "Caroline let him go cool off" Kol whispers placing a hand on her shoulder "i can not please you must understand i have to go after him" she says holding back tears. She knew he had it rough but never realized how bad. "I do, wait here il get you something" he runs into his hut and comes back with a woolen blanket "here now hurry he probably went to the stream" Kol says handing her a the blanket. Caroline kisses his cheek then runs in the direction he walked off in. She kept running holding back tears until she came into a clearing and saw Klaus sitting by a tree infront of the stream. "Nik" she whispers walking towards him. He doesn't respond. Caroline sits beside him "Im so sorry Nik" she sighs and wipes a few tears that escaped. "it is not your fault" he whispers and leans back a bit like he was relaxing. "But still i wish he didn't treat you that way" She sobs pulling the blanket closer to her. "Why?" he asks and she frowns "because i care" she replied and he looked at her hurt and pain in his face "why do you care?" he questions and she looks sad that he thinks she wouldn't "Well because, Nik i do i think i might love you" she whispers like she had told him a secret. He jumps up "No one loves me.." he looks down at his hands and she frowns taking his face im her hands "Nik i do i love you so much and Kol and Rebekah and Elijah and Henrick we all do" she rests her head against his and he sighs as tears roll down his cheeks. "Nik i love you..." she whispers and before she knows what's happening he kisses her softly but the kiss deepens and he leans her back against the ground "I love you too" he whispers back then carries on kissing... (A FEW HOURS LATER...) Caroline pulls back up her clothes a healthy and happy smile on her face as she looks into Klaus' eyes and he grins "Should we not have been married?" she asks jokingly and he pales "oh my have i ruined you?" he questions and she laughs "no Nik i wanted that more than anything" she responds taking his hand "me too" they walk back to their village with smiles on their faces.. Maybe he could be loved after all, he thinks. Then next few days flew by and Klaus and Caroline snuck of to spend time together but they both stayed away from Mikeal. Caroline grew close to all of the siblings especially Kol and Henrick. Tonight was the night they had to sleep in the caves. Rebekah told her about the wolves and she pretended to act surprised. Her, Rebekah, Elijah, Kol, Mikeal and Esther was already down there making up beds "where is Nik and Henrik?" Caroline paces the caves.. It was already dark outside.. Kol stops her "they will be here in a moment" he assures and she sighs panic fading. A wold howls in the distance and then screaming occurs "Nik" Caroline pales "we have to go out there!!" she screams and Mikeal shakes his head "we cant we will get killed" he replies and she shakes with anger "Henrik was out there too" she runs out the caves before anyone could stop her and back toward the village where she sees it. Henrik crying as Klaus screams "help" Henrik whispers and Caroline notices four deep gashes across Klaus' back. "Nik" she drops to the floor and he screams in pain "Caroline il be fine," he croaks "just a flesh wound will.. Leave a scar" he whispers and she cry's. The rest of the family turn up and gasp. They help carry Klaus back to the caves and Rebekah helps bandage him up. Caroline sits beside him stroking his hair and sobbing. He holds her free hand and stares into her eyes. She doesn't leave his side just lays with him whilst he sleeps. Esther stood beside the entrance with Mikeal, Caroline heard them speak "I can not and will not let this happen again i must talk to Ayanna on the morrow" she whispers and Caroline sighs.. So they still are vampires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i really hope your liking what i have done this is my first ever published fanfic and im super excited about it please do leave a comment if you enjoy it and i will keep updating xx


	3. Chapter 3

Two. (1600's)  
Caroline wakes her hand empty.. Where was Nik? She realised she wasn't in the caves anymore but in a garden.. A garden? It was a massive field with four horses she laughs but then frowns what about Nik was he okay? He must be if she is here. Caroline walks over to the horse and it nays at her. She strokes its side and laughs at how beautiful the horses truly was and how on earth she got there.

Klaus stood outside the field when he saw a bright light he came running through a tiny part of him worried about his horses. Then he sees it a girl with messy blonde hair and ragged clothes.. It reminded him of what they used to wear when they was human. He hears her laugh and smiles at how pure it actually was..but what was human girl doing stroking his horses on his field. He wonders the idea of using her as a meal far from his mind. Klaus walks closer to the girl and gasps when she turns around. How was that possible?

"Nik" she gasps as she sees him with shorter hair and in different clothing. Then she sees the big mansion in the distance.. Did she time jump again? "Caroline?" he replies and Caroline feels her heart quicken and her breathing go rapid.. Great she was still human. Caroline begins running to him across the field and when she gets closer he steps back "Nik..?" Caroline wonders and he frowns "How is it possible... I assumed the worst when i woke thought you was dead but it was so long ago hundreds of years so how have you not aged a day and still human?"   
His face looked tortured and Caroline croaks deciding to explain it all "Nik.. It really is me i know its hard to believe but it is, it got complicated but a witch sent me back in time to save you because you die in the future and i.. Love you" Caroline sobs feeling a wave of emotion overtake her and she falls to the floor. "The last thing i remember is the wolf attack and then im here" she whispers closing her eyes and he is beside her in seconds "so you didn't leave me?" he asks and she shakes her head "Oh Caroline its really you" he laughs and kisses her deeply.  
"Why didn't you tell me the truth?" he asks and she sighs "well you was human and didn't know of such things but now you do" Caroline whispers "but how are you still human?" he ponders "Im not sure all i know was that you was in my arms dying and i told you i loved you but it was too late and then bamn im back in time" Klaus laughs and they walk out of the field and head for the big house "How do i die?" he asks and Caroline goes to tell him but then stops.. If she did wouldn't that change the future wasn't everything she was saying changing the future. "Being a hero" she settled with "but can we not focus on that please" she says softly and he nods just glad to see her again. 

When they reach the mansion Caroline stops "What about Kol.. Rebekah? Elijah" Klaus chuckles "All inside my love including Henrik" Caroline feels giddy and they go inside "Niklau..." Elijah stops talking to take in the view "Caroline?" he asks and she nods running up to him and hugging him giggling as she did so. "How oh my goodness we all thought you died" he questions hugging her tightly "I will explain it all later i promise" she whispers. "Kol, Henrik, Rebekah!" Klaus half says half shouts and they come down the big stairs all at once. "Am i dreaming?" Henrik asks brows furrowed in confusion but he shakes his head and vamp speeds to hug her they both nearly fall over "I will explain everything i promise" Caroline sighs the truth needing to fully come out. "Caroline!!" Rebekah squeals coming out of her shock and tackles her to the floor "Ow.. Human" she laughs hugging her back. Rebekah gets up and a hand reaches out to pull Caroline up she looks at Kol hoping he wouldn't hate her "Its good to see you" she whispers and he grins a mischievous grin "Of course it is i mean i was obviously your favourite" he jokes and she punches his arm softly but he catches her in a hug. She felt okay again after the events of last night she actually felt okay again. "Can i get out of these clothes?" she turns to Rebekah and she nods "please do" she laughs and hauls Caroline up the stairs and along a wooden corridor when they reach a big room with nothing but dresses onside. "oh wow.. What year are we in?" Caroline asks "1642" Rebekah replied and Caroline gulped. Rebekah hands her a pale cream corset with light pink swirls going all around it. She helps Caroline get dressed and then they go back downstairs.

"So Caroline care to explain?" Kol says when they are all seated around a dinning room and Caroline takes in a deep breath feeling slightly sick. "From the beginning" Rebekah adds a little excited and Caroline nods standing, Elijah stands too politely like a good gentlemen and she rolls her eyes "Its okay for you to sit" Caroline says and he nods with a smirk. "Okay so basically," Caroline starts walking up and down the room "Im from the year 2016 and Klaus you turn up in the future to mystic falls my hometown but your not how you are now or how you were when you was human your horrible and you kill my friends and the people i care about but despite all that i fell for you because i got to see the good side of you and then you saved me you jumped infront of a white oak stake and then died in my arms the next thing i knew was a bright light and i was in the woods i heard your voice and i ran to you but it wasn't my you it was past you..." "is this making sense?" she asks and they all nod wanting her to go on so she does. "And then i found a note from my best friend bonnie saying i had been sent back in time and that it was somehow saving you i.. Was with all of you on the night of the attack and when i woke i was in a field with horses.. Im sorry but that's all i know" Caroline whispers the last part looking at all their faces it is silent for a moment and Caroline is preying they dont hate her, that klaus dont hate her. "So we are together in the future if you save me?" he asks and she nods hopefully "Do you hate me?" she asks softly and a hand brushes a tear that had escaped, she looks up to see Klaus smiling down at her "how can i hate what i love?" he asks and she smiles too. "Honestly do you all believe me?" she asks a bit more confidently "of course we do Caroline its just so.. So.." Rebekah struggles for a word "mad" Kol offers "Romantic!" Rebekah squeals and Caroline grins but Klaus rolls his eyes "and how is that baby sister?" Klaus asks and Rebekah stands to make her case "Simple really, Caroline was given a second chance you was given a second chance to change the future so you van be together and she loves you despite everything you do and maybe if you dont do anything and Caroline can prevent that you will be together without the struggle and complications. Its romantic" Rebekah nods and Caroline giggles 100% agreeing "hmm.. I can agree" Klaus sighs not wanting to agree to anything romantic. He wasn't the same maybe around Caroline he had more humanity but that's only because he had the privilege of meeting her and has the privilege to be with her again. He wasn't the same as future Klaus or the same as past Klaus. Later on Caroline lay beside Klaus in his bed her head resting against his chest. "I have waited hundreds of years to lay with you" Klaus whispers into her blonde locks "Iv waited 24 hours" she giggles and he laughs "Goodnight my love" he whispers blowing out the candle light "goodnight Nik" she replies before falling into a deep, calm sleep.

Klaus woke to retching coming from along the hall. He jumped out of bed and walked at human pace to the bathroom at the end of the hall where Caroline was lent over a bucket vomiting "Caroline?" he asks and she wipes her mouth with a cloth "im.. Okay" she whispers feeling weak as she leans on the floor. "Why are you being sick?" he asks and she shrugs "I dont know might just be a flu i am human remember" she try's to laugh but it makes her feel more sick. "if you are ill stay in bed come" he lifts her up into his arms and walks her back to their bed where he intended on keeping her until she started to feel better. Caroline didn't understand why she was coming down with a flu maybe it was because the lack of eating she didn't know. "Kol this is madness please just sneak me out of this room i have tk move about" she whines when he came into the room to comfort her. Klaus wouldn't let her leave in fear she would become more ill, dying of illness is a common problem in this time. "Aha i wish i could Caroline but Nik would have my head" Kol sighs and Caroline rolls her eyes "Please i feel so much better now it was just like a spur of the moment thing im fine now honest im not sick" Caroline insists as he sits on the edge of the bed "I could always turn you.." he offers mockingly and she looks down "No.. Its nice to be human again even if it is only for a little while." Caroline whispers and he nods in understanding "how did you become a vampire in the future?" Kol asks and Caroline wants to go around the houses tell him all about Katherine but that could change the future way to much she might not even be here if Katherine wasn't to escape Klaus. "Well i was in hospital and then someone killed me but i had vampire blood in my system when i died" she half tells the truth. "Im sorry" Kol says comfortingly noticing her downcast face and tear threatening eyes. "No i am with everything that happened to you and what happens to you in the future Kol maybe i didn't come back to just save Nik maybe you also" Caroline says happiness jumping back through her at the idea that she could save him also. "Come on" he takes her hand and gently walks with her out of the room. They go towards the stairs but Caroline sees flashes of colour in a room. She departs from Kol to go in there and see what it is. Canvases Filled the room with paintings of.. Her. "What is this?" she asks "Well i like to paint true beauty" Klaus' voice makes her flinch as she thought Kol was there "they are beautiful your so talented" she whispers "and shouldn't you be in bed?" he asks and she laughs "i dont like staying in bed"   
Klaus nods understandingly but still slightly annoyed she doesn't respect his wishes. "Caroline i.. Why did you forgive me in the future?" He asks and it was obviously something that had been playing on his mind. "Because with you it is real and it is right despite all the wrong and i believe anyone can be saved" Caroline replies and he chuckles "that's who you are in seeing the best is that what you see in me?" he asks honestly not shyly like he would have as a human but confidently like he was her Klaus the Klaus she knew. "Yes Nik i do see it you only let me see it" she smiles and so does he "Nik are you okay? You seem different to how you was yesterday why is that?"   
Caroline asks stepping towards him and taking his hands in hers "Caroline to you human me was only a couple of days ago but in actual time its been hundreds of years i have killed and tortured used and abused, Caroline i watched my victims scream in fear and i smiled i lost my humanity and how do you know you love me if im not the same..?" he pulls his hands out of hers and she blinks back tears "Nik because first of all you have humanity it isnt gone just some people hold on to it more and i dont blame you but i see the humanity in you i always will and also, the first time I fell in love with you was after you killed my best friends aunt, drained her of her blood and hijacked my ex boyfriends body i still loved you despite it all despite your past and i loved human you i do but you are who you are and i will love you for that." she finishes taking his hands again and forcing herself to be close to him "I love you Caroline" he whispers planting a kiss to her soft pink lips and she responded deepening the kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my fourth chapter.. In one day.. Commitment l like to think. Sorry of there is spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes i am trying and i really hope you enjoy what im writing and live it as much as i do xx

The next few days past quickly and Caroline spent most of it inside she hadn't actually gone back to the field which was why she sneaked away and ran towards the horses which was hard in those massive dresses "Caroline how are you feeling?" Henrik asks from where he sat perched on the horse "Im okay Henrik" Caroline replied as he jumped of the horse patting it once "Im glad your back Sweet Caroline you did not know what it has been like for us all.. Nik has needed you more than ever" Henrick smiles and hugs her. Caroline hugs him back tightly happy that he survived in this life and that she was the reason because of that "Caroline oh my..." he jumps back in a panic and so does Caroline "what is it?" she asks urgently and he frowns "I can hear your heartbeat Caroline your pregnant.. Nik needs to know" he vamp speeds away. Caroline blinks.. She couldn't be that's not possible she hadn't slept with anyone since.. It had only been about a week or two since she slept with Nik when he was human. Caroline ran into the house she needed proper proof. When she reached the house she heard a crash and a slam from upstairs. Caroline rain up the stairs and into their bedroom "Who?" he demands gripping her arms "Who, how??" he shouts shaking her and she cries "Nik its only been you its been a couple of weeks to me that's all maybe its a nature of balance or a loop hole i don't know" she cries and he lets go so she drops to the floor it is silent while she catches her breath "I can hear its heart beat" Klaus muttered "I need proof for myself so can you call a doctor to come right away" Caroline whispers and stands before leaving. She didn't know why he was acting so horrible should it have been such a bad thing for them to be parents?

A while later a doctor walked into the spare bedroom Caroline had stayed in, she heard Rebekah calming him and he shouted. No one came in her room apart from the doctor. "Hello im Dr Davies i hear you might be with child would you like me to check?" he asks and she stands and nods "Does Nik know your here?" she asks holding back tears "I presume your husband the man that told me where to go then yes but.. He doesn't want to be in here" Caroline sniffled but nodded in understanding. The Dr instructed her to lay in the bed so she did and he got to work. It wouldn't be such a bad thing for her to be pregnant would it? Maybe she deserved this bit of humanity..

"My lady i am sorry if this is not the news you had hoped for?" the Dr said softly "No this is a good thing thankyou" the Dr then leaves and Caroline stands there staring st herself in a mirror. She was pregnant and now they was all going to hate her.. "Caroline?" Kol comes into the room. She runs into him crying as he hugs her back "Nik.. Hates me and how will the child live with a vampire family... Kol i dont know what to do..?" She cries and he rubs smooth circles on her back "Caroline listen to me. Nik does not hate you he loves you he was just confused but let him come to you first, you will be fine raising this child whether your vampire or not okay" she nods in response still crying. "Now go bathe and change into sleeping attire and we will have an actual talk okay" he tells her and she nods. She was going to be okay surely.. 

Kol returns a little while later and Caroline smiles as he sits on the edge of the bed. "Caroline its gift" he urges hugging her some more. "What am i going to tell my friends when i return?" she whispers still shocked "what about the Nik in the future does he know what's going on am i even saving him if not...she will have no father" Caroline panics het heart beat racing but Kol just smirks "you think its a she?" he asks and Caroline turns bright red "I hope so.. A little me that can boss us all around.. What am i saying! Im having a kid with Klaus and im a vampire in the future this is madness my friends will hate me for loving Klaus and let alone being with child i dont know everything is messy" Caroline starts pacing and Kol stops her "Calling him Klaus now?" Kol asks and Caroline covers her mouth "Im sorry i was just ranting" she says and he nods "I think you should go and talk to Nik" Kol instructs and Caroline nods an okay then leaves the spare bedroom. Caroline knows he will be in his painting studio so she tiptoes over and inside "Nik" she whispers as its dark and she cant find the light "Nik" she calls again a little in a panic she finds the light and then spots him in the corner of the room his head hung down and his knees pulled close to him. Caroline looks around to see all the paintings of her and scenes from his life covered in black paint "What did you do?" she asks looking around touching the still dripping paint so her hand is black. "Im destroying beauty its what im good at, i destroyed you" he stands his eyes dark and face cold "how dare you! I am not destroyed you dont destroy beauty you make it and now you have ruined it" she complains and he is infront of her in seconds "No i ruined you and your life look at you your.." his face becomes disgusted and before Caroline knows what she is doing she reaches up and slaps him hard across his face. "Niklaus" she shouts and storms out of his room. All the lights go on in the house and Klaus follows her out the room, he pulls her to face him "Dont ever slap me again" he growls and she pulls her arm free "Listen here Klaus! You got me pregnant big freaking whoop. Yes your a vampire an original and yes im human at the moment and i dont know if any of this is going to work but you fid not ruin me this child will not ruin us so dont you ever look at me the way you did back there" she rants angrily and he looks at het shocked her eyes fill with tears "I gave up everything for you and this is actually happening but you better man up or i will leave" she snaps a few tears falling.  
Everyone in the house was listening even Henrik who wished Nik would man up so Caroline wouldn't leave "Caroline i am sorry if i offended you its just hard to rap my head around" he replied honestly "yeah well join the club" she sighs "its nit comforting knowing im carrying around the devils child" he smirked at her "Love im worse than the devil" they chuckled because to be fair it was probably true. "Kol was right this is a gift" Klaus pushes a lose curl behind her ear "Dont earwig" she murmurs and he laughs pulling her in for a kiss.. Maybe things are gonna be fine

Then next day Caroline ran down the stairs because she had heard that a ball was going to be hosted in honour of Nik's paintings.. At first Caroline was confused because she had seen all the black paint covering his most beautiful work and she didn't know what he had left so she had asked him and he said she would have to wait and see. "Rebekah hey i want to help with the party" she grins going up to her. Rebekah looks at her dirtily and then goes out the house into the garden. Caroline felt like she had been stabbed in the stomach. She felt tears prickle her eyes "Caroline it is okay" Elijah says coming to stand beside her "What did i do?" Caroline asks and he shakes his head "She is hurt that you are with child as it is all Rebekah has ever wanted" Elijah informs her and she nods "Okay thankyou" Caroline sighs and leaves the house to go find Rebekah. She spots her crying against the stable where the horses stay. "Rebekah" she looks up and groans then goes to walk away but caroline touches her arm "Listen to me please.. I know that your sad that i am with child but please dont hate me or this child you may not be a mum but you will be an aunt to our child and she will love you more than you know" Caroline whispers and Rebekah sniffles "But its not fair i just wanted to be a mum" Rebekah cries and Caroline hugs her "And you would have been a great one truly you would have been" Caroline squeezes her tight "Thankyou" She sniffles again and they pull away "You think its a girl?" Rebekah smiles "I hope so someone to boss Nik about that's for sure" Caroline laughs and so does Rebekah "Come on we have a ball to plan" Rebekah says taking her hand and they laugh going back up to the house.  
Later in that evening Caroline was asleep on the furniture her big puffy cream dress covering her and the small sofa she laid on. Klaus and Elijah lent against the wall, Klaus watching her and Elijah watching him "It is strange to think a human so calm in a house full of vampires" Klaus whispers incase he wakes her. "Well she knew us when we was humans and she was a vampire herself" Elijah offers logic support "That is very true" Klaus chuckles "She is beautiful" Klaus tells his brother and his brother nods "she makes you better" Klaus looks at Elijah "I know" there is silence for a moment or two not the bad kind but the appreciating kind because everyone in that house truly did appreciate Caroline. "Im not really comfortable her working hard in this ball she is with child and i dont want her putting herself out." Despite his recent behaviour he loved Caroline and there unborn child. "I will speak to Rebekah let her know not to unload everything on her" Elijah offers helpfully and Klaus nods "Elijah do you think she will stay long enough to have our child before she gets whisked away to another time?" Klaus asks concern etching into his features "Niklaus i hope so" Klaus then picks up Caroline and carries her to their bed where she could sleep better.  

Elijah had spoken with Rebekah but Rebekah had said that Caroline was born to organise things like this so Elijah didn't worry so much and in no time the ball arrived "Caroline there here!!" Rebekah shouted through the house and Caroline ran down the stairs as fast as she could in her big dress. She has a small bump on her stomach that was growing by the week it excited the Mikealsons even more. "Ahhh" Caroline screamed when she saw the two massive boxes by the door "Caroline are you okay!!?" Klaus is beside her in seconds "Im fine you dummy its my dress" she squeals and he takes a step back and rolls his eyes "Lets have a look then" Klaus goes to grab the box but Rebekah pushes him away "Tonight you can" they giggle and Caroline and Rebekah grab their boxes and pull them up to Rebekah's room.

The house was decorated and the ball room stood out most of all as people entered the house in fancy gowns and began dancing as a band played classical music in the corner it was perfect "Caroline and Rebekah did a good job" Kol grins sipping champagne as he watched Klaus eye the stairs every now and again "Indeed they did my brother" Klaus pats him on the back a clear smile on his face and then the small talk of everyone in the house dies down and turn to the stairs. Rebekah walks down the stairs slowly a big black dress hugging her nicely and all the men watch, mouths open. Elijah stood at the bottom of the stairs and took her hand to lead her over to the dance floor and before everyone can go back to their discussions a flash of royal blue emerges and then the clash of brilliant blonde curls as Caroline step by step walks down the stairs, Klaus' eyes widen at her beauty and makes his way over to the bottom of the stairs. Her eyes connected with his with every step and when she reached the bottom he bowed then took her hand and lead her to the dance floor. The music picks up and the dancing begins a women and man who dance beside Caroline and Klaus are talking loudly "She is beautiful but chubby around her stomach" the women says then blushes realising she was next to Caroline. Klaus dances her away from the couple "I am not chubby i am with child there is a difference" she bites out angrily and Klaus hides his smile "Of course there is love" he agrees.   
The night is all a blur after the dance and Caroline was on Klaus' shoulder most of the time happily. A few men had asked for a dance but Klaus had gave them a look as if to say if you even stare at her i will cut out your eyeballs. It was bad but thrilling. And then came the viewings of the painting and Caroline saw that it was a painting of her emitting a beautiful light in a dark forest. It was her favourite and not just because it had her in it but because she thought that it represented her and Klaus' relationship she was the lightness to his darkness it was moving and she cried like alot. It was embarrassing.  
"Did you enjoy tonight?" Klaus asks her and she nods happy as can be "And you was as beautiful as ever" he smiles kissing her cheek. She was now in sleepwear as she lay beside him. Both there hands rested on her bump "I never want you to leave me" he whispers and she laughs softly "I never will, goodnight" she whispers back hugging herself into him "Goodnight my sweet Caroline" he says.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Three. (1920s)  
Klaus and Rebekah sat in the booth of Gloria's bar Stefan opposite he slits a women's wrist as her husband watched "Now drink" Stefan says to the husband handing him a small glass of his wife's blood. Klaus watched with a smirk and Rebekah looked unamused. "What.. No!" The husband panicked and Stefan smiled "I said drink" he edged the glass closer to the husband and the husband picked it up and shakingly drank. "Nik" a crying Caroline came running out of the restroom. The music stopped and everyone turned to look at the estranged girl wearing nightwear that dated back to the 1600s. Caroline's hair was in knots her face stained with tears and her arms hugging her larger stomach she looked like 8 months pregnant now. "Lady i think the fancy dress party is across the street" says Gloria from behind the bar. She stumbles down a few steps and a man goes to help her but she freaks out. Caroline reminded herself of Amara the first ever doppelganger after being the anchor for all those years. "I um... What year is it?" she asks with a shaky breath looking around as she stands up a bit straighter "1920 love" that voice would have made anyone else shudder. She spun around "Nik" she cries and runs at him hugging him. Klaus laughed a few tears rolling down his face that she was here "Im sorry its been so long i only remember last-" she goes to explain but he puts a finger to her mouth his other arm around her waist "Its okay Caroline we will talk about it all at home" he says gesturing to everyone around them. Caroline nods softly "Iv missed you" he whispers into her ear and wipes her tears "and i you" she whispers back kissing his cheek. Klaus takes of his jacket and puts it around her body to keep her warm "lets just get you out of here" he guides her out the door and along the street.  
Rebekah jumps out of her seat "Rebekah what's going on?" Stefan stands. She looks at him and wants to explain but doesn't she just leaves and Stefan follows.

Klaus finds Caroline more suitable clothing and they sit on the sofa in the main room "Nik im so sorry the last thing i remember was that night in the 1600s and then i wake up in a restroom freezing i was so confused" she cries into him saying how sorry she was "Caroline it is okay it isnt your fault but your lucky you dont have to wait so long to be with me i have waited 300 years Caroline" he laughs but its a sad laugh. Caroline kisses him forcefully and he responds as they both smile. He turns her over on the sofa and kisses her again happy that she is back in his arms despite how long it took..   
A deep amused cough comes from the door entrance and Klaus growls looking up "Well well Klaus i never put you down as one to have flings with humans let alone pregnant ones" he mocks and Caroline shoots up "Il have you know-" but she stops noticing its Stefan her best friend "Cat got your tongue or more like Klaus?" he mocks and she looks at klaus "Did you say 1920?" she asked and he nodded. Stefan had told her all about his time with Klaus and the humanity switch being off during that period. Caroline and Klaus stand "Stefan mate come in make yourself welcome" Klaus says kind of sarcastically "Rebekah?" Caroline climbs over the sofa and runs at Rebekah hugging her till they fall to the floor "Caroline careful the baby" she squeals as they hug. "Im sorry it took so long do you forgive me?" she asks and Rebekah laughs "there is nothing to forgive but Caroline i will kill you if you dont take it easy you have like how long left? You need to see a doctor" they both get up and Rebekah starts pacing then goes to find a way of getting in contact with a doctor. "Well i haven't had much opportunity" Caroline insists to Nik and he nods understandingly "Will someone explain what's going on?" Stefan asks "Oh um... Hi im Caroline" she holds out her hand and he shakes it "Stefan Salvatore.. Its a pleasure im sure but tell me who exactly you are to this family?" Stefan asks another question "Stefan its a long story it really is and its better for you that you dont know but i do ask one thing" she says and he is officially interested "Turn your humanity switch back on" she smiles softly and he furrows his brows but a smirk is placed on his lips "Hmm il consider it" he laughs and Klaus pulls her away "Caroline love im going to have a little chat with Stefan here you go upstairs and let Rebekah take care of you" he says not in an asking way but she does what he says and kisses him on the cheek before walking upstairs. 

"Why do you care about this pregnant girl?" Stefan asks once she is out of ear shot "You dont need to know" Klaus replies "It will only complicate things for you further but Stefan note this you touch a hair on her head i will drain you of your blood then pump it back into you then drain it again it will be a never ending cycle do you understand?" Klaus says with a smirk but his eyes are too serious "Klaus don't worry i wont hurt her" he says "Anyway im off if you wont tell me anything and i cant compel it out of Caroline.. Til next time Klaus" he nods and klaus nods too "See you around mate" once Stefan was gone Klaus headed upstairs to be with Caroline once again.   
He found Rebekah and Caroline writing on paper "Nik come join us!" Rebekah beams "Rebekah go away" Klaus replies and both girls scold him "We are thinking of names" Rebekah says happily and Caroline yawns "well we can think more tomorrow Rebekah run along now" he tells her and she groans "But Caroline is back and-" "Go" Klaus bites out and she barges past him out the door slamming it behind her. "Nik where is everyone else.. Elijah and Kol and Henrik?" Caroline asks looking over the sheet of paper "Well love Kol is in London i believe looking into time travel with a witch. He took it harder than most of us thought you wouldn't be okay or something went wrong but Rebekah's spirit kept me going.." he sighs "Oh my god we have to call for him let him know im here" Caroline insists and he chuckles "we will tomorrow" he responds a d she relaxes a little "What of Elijah and Henrik?" Caroline insists "Elijah is daggered and Henrik enlisted in a school he will be home tomorrow for the weekend" Klaus assures her and she blinks "undagger Elijah" she whispers "We will talk about this tomorrow Caroline" he sighs and turns over to sleep. Caroline sleeps too.. He wasn't the same but at least his humanity switch was on.

There was a loud knock on the door that woke Rebekah up and she stormed down the house to open it up "Sorry if i am early but you said it was urgent" a doctor spoke from outside the house and Rebekah sighed "Its okay you better come in i will go get them" Rebekah says and the doctor steps inside and finds a seat for n the safe while Rebekah went back up stairs but to Klaus' room instead "Caroline" she whispers and Caroline rolls over her eyes wide showing she had been awake "Yes?" Caroline asks with a yawn "the doctor is here" Rebekah smiles warmly and Caroline slowly gets out of bed "I will be right down" she replies and Rebekah leaves the room. Caroline then put on Klaus' top which hugged her bump and some comfy shorts she found that Rebekah gave her. Caroline quietly leaves incase of waking him and goes down to meet the doctor. "Hello i am Caroline" she greets the short young man "Hello Caroline im Jeffrey Bork and congratulations" He smiles as they both sit back down. "Caroline im just going to check the baby" the doctor instructs and Caroline nods. The doctor starts working away at whatever it was he was actually doing Caroline was too afraid to ask.   
"So Caroline your baby is strong and healthy however you dont seem to be too strong almost stressed you only have just over a month until the baby is due so make sure you are taking it easy" at that moment Klaus groans rubbing his eyes as he walks down the stairs "You must be the father of the child, hello i am Dr Jeffrey Bork and i will be delivering your baby" the doctor holds out his hand and klaus shakes it still sort of confused "The name is Klaus" he replies and the doctor nods as their hands fall back to their sides "Caroline needs to be taken care of for the last month can you make sure of that?" the doctor says and klaus wants to rip out his jugular for making it sound like he couldn't.. She was the love of his like of course he could "Yes" was all he responded through gritted teeth "Right well i must be off" the doctor picked up the bag he had came in with and heads for the door "Erm Dr.. Do you know the gender?" Caroline asks slowly standing but sits after the doctor scolds her   
"I am afraid not but dont worry its not long until you find out" the doctor reassures and Caroline smiles as he leaves. "Good morning Nik" Caroline smiles as she lays down on the sofa "Good morning Caroline" he smiles back "Rebekah could you get me a phone and Kol's number?" she asks and sits up slightly not really sure what to do with herself. Rebekah nods but Klaus beats her too it he has a massive phone ringing n his hands and she grins taking it from him "Hello.. Who is this?" Kol's voice rings through her ears "Caroline last time i checked" she giggles and there is silence "Kol? Hello?" she asks and then she hears him breath again "Are you okay where are you is the baby.." he stops and Caroline laughs "Im with Nik and the baby is fine now get your butt over here" she smiles and hears him chuckle "I will be there by mid day" he says and then hangs up packing already. Klaus sits beside her "Caroline about last night.. If you want Elijah undaggered i er.. Its okay" he sighs shaking his head. The moment she walks in and he crumbles forgetting about the betrayal and hurt he felt because it didn't matter now soon he would be a dad with the most beautiful girl known to mankind and beyond that.. Now he was happy. "Thankyou thankyou Nik your the best" she giggles kissing him and he smirks "I know.. But this means that i will be gone for a little while so i want you to stay in bed and think of all the baby names and then tell me about it later" he whispers and she nods "of course Rebekah come i thought of a few ideas last night" she takes Rebekah's hand after giving Klaus one more kiss then they go upstairs back to the bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

  
Klaus gets ready then leaves to go and undagger Elijah he had a long day ahead of him. First was getting there then waiting for him to wake up then talking him around to not attacking him which wasn't really hard but not something he enjoyed. The allotment was far where he kept enough caskets for his family apart from Caroline obviously but only two remained used. He ran most of the way needing to stretch his limbs for once and when he got there he straightened out his clothes so it appeared he had walked or taken transport. Klaus goes inside and opens up the shiny black casket. His older brother with short hair laid there his skin grey and the veins sticking out. Looking at his brother he knew he himself could be a monster sometimes and has no right desicating them but he couldn't help it he would do anything to not be alone anything. Klaus rips the silver dagger out of Elijah's heart and puts it in another casket for safe keeping. Then sits down by the door waiting, thinking and waiting.

(Flashback)

Klaus walked over to Elijah his eyes filled with tears as he collapsed on the furniture "Niklaus it will be okay i am sure" Elijah tried to comfort but failed "Elijah i searched everywhere for her like an idiot she time traveled again and i dont want to think to wear what if im a monster then and i hurt her?" Klaus doubted himself and Elijah placed a hand on his shoulder "Nik even if your humanity was off and you didn't know Caroline i know you wouldn't hurt her love is like that Niklaus and i know that you love her and she loves you more than anything now quit your moping and remember this moment because whenever Caroline turns up again she is going to need you to be string be someone she can rely on and be her Nik you need to be her Nik not a mess do you understand Niklaus?" Elijah asked and Klaus nodded "Thankyou Elijah you will make a good uncle a moral and wise one" Klaus replied and Elijah smiled at the thought "and you a brilliant father nothing like ours im certain because despite everything you do or have done you are a good man young Niklaus" he stood and Klaus looked up at him with a crooked smile.. He remembered thinking how Elijah was right if there was one father he would never turn out to be was his own and that made him feel better. "Elijah" Klaus said as he went to leave the room "I love you" muttered but Elijah heard "I love you too" Elijah then left the room and Klaus lent back on the furniture his face calm as calm as it had been in the last few hours.

Elijah gasped as he jumped up and Klaus stood ready for the attack. Elijah clicks his neck face neutral and then he locks eyes with Klaus. "Niklaus" he climbs out the casket "Elijah before you start im sorry" he whispers and Elijah frowns he was prepared to hit Klaus repeatedly until he apologised but he come out with it straight away and Klaus never apologises. "What's changed in the last however long i had been locked up?" Elijah questions voice deep "50 years and not much but Caroline came back Elijah and im sorry i daggered you do you forgive me?" he asks and Elijah blinks "Niklaus you are my brother and i am seriously angry that you daggered me but of course i forgive you" he sighs and Klaus breaths out with relief.   
He wasn't sure why he cared so much about if his brother forgave him or not but somehow he felt it wasn't right if he didn't have his brother by his side.. By Caroline's side. "Good so lets go" Klaus smiles and Elijah raises an eyebrow "I think not Niklaus how about we go and find a tailors and i get some more appropriate clothes and then we can go and find some baby things for my little niece or nephew i would like a day to catch up on everything if that is okay with you" he says not really giving Klaus a chance to say no and that he had to get back to Caroline. "Good then lets leave" he nods with a smile and Klaus directs him out of the allotment and up to a main road where they could find a tailors.

MEANWHILE...

"Okay so we have narrowed it down to five names for a girl and five for a boy" Rebekah says holding up both pieces of paper "but what if Nik doesn't like them any of them" Caroline responds "Oh forget Nik Caroline its about your baby not him" at that moment there is a kick and Caroline laughs "Rebekah! Give me your hand" she takes Rebekah's hand and places it on her stomach they both feel the baby kick "Caroline oh my that's so exciting!!" Rebekah laughs too as the baby continues to kick like its trying to run or dance. "Care i cant believe that a part of you and Nik are creating something so beautiful and wonderful this baby will have your looks and your brains and Nik's well... Well yeah Nik's something." They laugh. There is a knock on the door and Rebekah excuses herself then goes downstairs to open it "Hello sister going to invite me in?" Kol says his bags at his feet and his smile almost innocent.

"Come in" Rebekah grins. Out of all her brothers Kol was her least favourite but she hadn't seen Kol in at most 100 years so she could like him for at least five minutes. "Thanks" he steps inside dragging his bags with him "Caroline.. Is she here?" Kol asks quietly to his sister and Rebekah laughs and they run up the stairs and into the bed room. Caroline lay giggling to herself on the bed as she feels the baby kick repeatedly "Is she crazy?" Kol says to Rebekah and Rebekah rolls her eyes "Kol!" Caroline gasps going to get up but leans down and hugs her instead "Caroline its been over 300 years" he laughs falling on the bed beside her "I know and im sorry" Caroline replies even though it wasn't really her fault.   
"Dont be," he smiles "wow you have gotten big.. Not in a bad way" he reassures her and she laughs "I know Kol" she takes his hand and he feels the baby kick too just like Rebekah had "Oh my" he laughs too and Caroline cant help but think that this baby was contagious.   
"Move up" Rebekah complains to Kol as she sits on the bed too and picks up the paper again "What's that?" he asks and she narrows her eyes at him "The amount of data your brain contains idiot" Rebekah quips back with a smirk and Kol rolls his eyes. "Read the names to him Rebekah.. We came up with five for each gender" Caroline informs him "Okay so for a girl we thought.. Elizabeth, Madeline, Lexi, Jacqueline, and Mary Jane." Rebekah says and Kol made a face for each one. Nice, nice, nice, ew and yuk. "Okay now the boy's we thought... Toby, James, Ric, Nik Jr, and Will" Rebekah finishes and Kol nods "you picked some good names personally i liked Madeline and Toby and we all know what Nik will like" he jokes knowing Nik will probably like Nik Jr. The three of them sit there talking away about what's happened in the last 300 years.

Meanwhile...

"Elijah are we done now, not to be funny but baby shopping isnt exactly my scene more draining peoples blood and ripping out there throats" Klaus says to him in a hushed tone as they pay for the clothes "Niklaus you must learn you are soon to be a father and from what you have told me you only have a few short weeks and then you have to be responsible so maybe you should consider changing your scene" Elijah smiles sarcastically as they leave the shop "But Im a original Vampire and soon to be hybrid the moment the next doppelganger comes along" Klaus responds and Elijah stops him "Yes you are a Original Vampire so will Caroline be but Niklaus you are also another person in this world also a soon to be dad so it doesn't matter what label you have or what reputation you have to maintain you  are also going to be a dad so how do people say it.. Suck it up" They carry on walking and Klaus doesn't really respond that partly because he didn't want to enter the house arguing with Elijah and partly because he knew Elijah was right but he would never admit it.  It doesn't take them long to reach the house and Klaus goes in then invites Elijah in "So Henrik will be home tomorrow?" Elijah asks "yes.. We are all looking forward to seeing him" Klaus replies. They hear footsteps and look up as Kol, Rebekah and Caroline come down the steps. Caroline leaning on Kol for response "Elijah!" she giggle and he steps towards her enveloping her in a hug as much as possible with her big bump. "Caroline, it is so good to see you again" he whispers "And you Elijah" she pulls back and then Rebekah hugs Elijah because she had missed him too. Caroline walks over to Klaus "Nik... Il glad your back being around both of them at the same time makes me want to give birth already" she jokes and he chuckles "We heard that" Kol says and Caroline laughs. "Caroline here it was Elijah's idea" he hands her the bag and guides her to the sofa. Caroline pulls out the small white cotton baby grow "Nik, Elijah its beautiful" she laughs hugging it to her chest. She then pulls out a pair of white socks and a small little white hat. "Oh my i cant believe that something that tiny will be ours" tears fill her eyes and they all look at her with smiles "I thought you would like it" Elijah wipes a tear that fell "I love it" she whispers and he chuckles glad she does

  
Klaus gets ready then leaves to go and undagger Elijah he had a long day ahead of him. First was getting there then waiting for him to wake up then talking him around to not attacking him which wasn't really hard but not something he enjoyed. The allotment was far where he kept enough caskets for his family apart from Caroline obviously but only two remained used. He ran most of the way needing to stretch his limbs for once and when he got there he straightened out his clothes so it appeared he had walked or taken transport. Klaus goes inside and opens up the shiny black casket. His older brother with short hair laid there his skin grey and the veins sticking out. Looking at his brother he knew he himself could be a monster sometimes and has no right desicating them but he couldn't help it he would do anything to not be alone anything. Klaus rips the silver dagger out of Elijah's heart and puts it in another casket for safe keeping. Then sits down by the door waiting, thinking and waiting.

(Flashback)

Klaus walked over to Elijah his eyes filled with tears as he collapsed on the furniture "Niklaus it will be okay i am sure" Elijah tried to comfort but failed "Elijah i searched everywhere for her like an idiot she time traveled again and i dont want to think to wear what if im a monster then and i hurt her?" Klaus doubted himself and Elijah placed a hand on his shoulder "Nik even if your humanity was off and you didn't know Caroline i know you wouldn't hurt her love is like that Niklaus and i know that you love her and she loves you more than anything now quit your moping and remember this moment because whenever Caroline turns up again she is going to need you to be string be someone she can rely on and be her Nik you need to be her Nik not a mess do you understand Niklaus?" Elijah asked and Klaus nodded "Thankyou Elijah you will make a good uncle a moral and wise one" Klaus replied and Elijah smiled at the thought "and you a brilliant father nothing like ours im certain because despite everything you do or have done you are a good man young Niklaus" he stood and Klaus looked up at him with a crooked smile.. He remembered thinking how Elijah was right if there was one father he would never turn out to be was his own and that made him feel better. "Elijah" Klaus said as he went to leave the room "I love you" muttered but Elijah heard "I love you too" Elijah then left the room and Klaus lent back on the furniture his face calm as calm as it had been in the last few hours.

Elijah gasped as he jumped up and Klaus stood ready for the attack. Elijah clicks his neck face neutral and then he locks eyes with Klaus. "Niklaus" he climbs out the casket "Elijah before you start im sorry" he whispers and Elijah frowns he was prepared to hit Klaus repeatedly until he apologised but he come out with it straight away and Klaus never apologises. "What's changed in the last however long i had been locked up?" Elijah questions voice deep "50 years and not much but Caroline came back Elijah and im sorry i daggered you do you forgive me?" he asks and Elijah blinks "Niklaus you are my brother and i am seriously angry that you daggered me but of course i forgive you" he sighs and Klaus breaths out with relief.   
He wasn't sure why he cared so much about if his brother forgave him or not but somehow he felt it wasn't right if he didn't have his brother by his side.. By Caroline's side. "Good so lets go" Klaus smiles and Elijah raises an eyebrow "I think not Niklaus how about we go and find a tailors and i get some more appropriate clothes and then we can go and find some baby things for my little niece or nephew i would like a day to catch up on everything if that is okay with you" he says not really giving Klaus a chance to say no and that he had to get back to Caroline. "Good then lets leave" he nods with a smile and Klaus directs him out of the allotment and up to a main road where they could find a tailors.

MEANWHILE...

"Okay so we have narrowed it down to five names for a girl and five for a boy" Rebekah says holding up both pieces of paper "but what if Nik doesn't like them any of them" Caroline responds "Oh forget Nik Caroline its about your baby not him" at that moment there is a kick and Caroline laughs "Rebekah! Give me your hand" she takes Rebekah's hand and places it on her stomach they both feel the baby kick "Caroline oh my that's so exciting!!" Rebekah laughs too as the baby continues to kick like its trying to run or dance. "Care i cant believe that a part of you and Nik are creating something so beautiful and wonderful this baby will have your looks and your brains and Nik's well... Well yeah Nik's something." They laugh. There is a knock on the door and Rebekah excuses herself then goes downstairs to open it "Hello sister going to invite me in?" Kol says his bags at his feet and his smile almost innocent.

"Come in" Rebekah grins. Out of all her brothers Kol was her least favourite but she hadn't seen Kol in at most 100 years so she could like him for at least five minutes. "Thanks" he steps inside dragging his bags with him "Caroline.. Is she here?" Kol asks quietly to his sister and Rebekah laughs and they run up the stairs and into the bed room. Caroline lay giggling to herself on the bed as she feels the baby kick repeatedly "Is she crazy?" Kol says to Rebekah and Rebekah rolls her eyes "Kol!" Caroline gasps going to get up but leans down and hugs her instead "Caroline its been over 300 years" he laughs falling on the bed beside her "I know and im sorry" Caroline replies even though it wasn't really her fault.   
"Dont be," he smiles "wow you have gotten big.. Not in a bad way" he reassures her and she laughs "I know Kol" she takes his hand and he feels the baby kick too just like Rebekah had "Oh my" he laughs too and Caroline cant help but think that this baby was contagious.   
"Move up" Rebekah complains to Kol as she sits on the bed too and picks up the paper again "What's that?" he asks and she narrows her eyes at him "The amount of data your brain contains idiot" Rebekah quips back with a smirk and Kol rolls his eyes. "Read the names to him Rebekah.. We came up with five for each gender" Caroline informs him "Okay so for a girl we thought.. Elizabeth, Madeline, Lexi, Jacqueline, and Mary Jane." Rebekah says and Kol made a face for each one. Nice, nice, nice, ew and yuk. "Okay now the boy's we thought... Toby, James, Ric, Nik Jr, and Will" Rebekah finishes and Kol nods "you picked some good names personally i liked Madeline and Toby and we all know what Nik will like" he jokes knowing Nik will probably like Nik Jr. The three of them sit there talking away about what's happened in the last 300 years.

Meanwhile...

"Elijah are we done now, not to be funny but baby shopping isnt exactly my scene more draining peoples blood and ripping out there throats" Klaus says to him in a hushed tone as they pay for the clothes "Niklaus you must learn you are soon to be a father and from what you have told me you only have a few short weeks and then you have to be responsible so maybe you should consider changing your scene" Elijah smiles sarcastically as they leave the shop "But Im a original Vampire and soon to be hybrid the moment the next doppelganger comes along" Klaus responds and Elijah stops him "Yes you are a Original Vampire so will Caroline be but Niklaus you are also another person in this world also a soon to be dad so it doesn't matter what label you have or what reputation you have to maintain you  are also going to be a dad so how do people say it.. Suck it up" They carry on walking and Klaus doesn't really respond that partly because he didn't want to enter the house arguing with Elijah and partly because he knew Elijah was right but he would never admit it.  It doesn't take them long to reach the house and Klaus goes in then invites Elijah in "So Henrik will be home tomorrow?" Elijah asks "yes.. We are all looking forward to seeing him" Klaus replies. They hear footsteps and look up as Kol, Rebekah and Caroline come down the steps. Caroline leaning on Kol for response "Elijah!" she giggle and he steps towards her enveloping her in a hug as much as possible with her big bump. "Caroline, it is so good to see you again" he whispers "And you Elijah" she pulls back and then Rebekah hugs Elijah because she had missed him too. Caroline walks over to Klaus "Nik... Il glad your back being around both of them at the same time makes me want to give birth already" she jokes and he chuckles "We heard that" Kol says and Caroline laughs. "Caroline here it was Elijah's idea" he hands her the bag and guides her to the sofa. Caroline pulls out the small white cotton baby grow "Nik, Elijah its beautiful" she laughs hugging it to her chest. She then pulls out a pair of white socks and a small little white hat. "Oh my i cant believe that something that tiny will be ours" tears fill her eyes and they all look at her with smiles "I thought you would like it" Elijah wipes a tear that fell "I love it" she whispers and he chuckles glad she does.


	7. Chapter 7

The next few days fly by and things seem almost perfect for Caroline, she had her family around her.. She considered them family all of them and Caroline never had a lot of family growing up but now she had too much and a baby on the way it was like the suburban family except they was supernatural, and she belonged in the future. Caroline wasn't really sure how everything was going to work out when she returned to her own time.. Two vampire parents and a human child that wasn't going to work very well.. No parent wants to outlive their child. Caroline pushed all the thoughts into the back of her head and considered if it would be so bad to change parts of the future for example if she got Nik to not enter mystic falls are fangs blazing and told Kol to not freak out about silas and the cure for Rebekah because she knew how much Rebekah wanted to be a mum. She could do it sneakily and without letting the whole future change just little parts. "What are you thinking about" Klaus says handing her a glass of water and then sitting beside her "Nik you have to promise me something" she says turning to him "Go on" he replies "at some point you will turn up to Mystic Falls for a girl named Elena Gilbert.. You have to promise not to hurt her or anyone else that are my friends so that includes Bonnie Bennet and Matt Donovan and Jeremy Gilbert and Tyler okay.. Please" Caroline whispers and he kisses her cheek "Caroline i promise i wont" he says and she nods "thankyou." At that moment Kol walks in "Hey Kol can i have a word?" she asks and he sighs but comes to sit opposite her "Kol have you heard of Silas?" she asks and his face drops and pales "Caroline dont-" but she cuts him off "Kol listen you need to promise me to not freak out okay in the future he has to be woken or my best friend dies okay.. Listen if you freak out and start going crazy you will die so dont promise me you wont" she pleads and he sighs looking from Caroline to Klaus "I will work on it" he responds then vamp speeds put of the room. "What are you on a mission to save everyone today?" Klaus asks her and she chuckles "I suppose i am" she replies.

Later that evening Klaus shrugged on his "Where are you going Niklaus?" Elijah says as he shrugs of his suite blazer. "Caroline is asleep so i was going to head down to a speakeasy" Klaus replies not looking his brother in the eyes "Niklaus i wouldn't advise that" Elijah says softly "You wouldn't advise a lot of things Elijah but the point is i need a drink and im meeting with a friend" Klaus bites out and Elijah scoffs "you dont have friends" he replies and Klaus rolls his eyes letting his brothers words go. "Elijah i will be back before she wakes" and with that he leaves not looking back. He needed space, time to consider his responsibility's and what he had to do to be the man Caroline needs and the man who he was before Caroline showed up.. The man he was destined to be if he didn't love Caroline.. But maybe his destiny is this, is Caroline. He just needed a drink. Without his moralized brother questioning him.   
"Nik" Stefan calls from the bar and Klaus makes his way over there "Stefan you alright?" Klaus asks ordering a drink "Yeah im good just surprised to see you here hows Caroline doing?" Stefan asks and Klaus bites his tongue at the mention of her, not because he didn't want to talk about her because he could go on for hours bit he knew Stefan was a ripper and he didn't want no ripper talking about Caroline. "She is well mate asleep at home" he replies and Stefan nods "She seems nice but there is so many questions i have" Stefan says and Klaus chuckles "None of which you will have an answer" after that they down a few drinks... A lot of drinks so many that a human would forget their own name. Stefan and Klaus end up getting kicked out of the bar at some time in the morning "Want to come to mine for another drink?" Klaus offered seeing as everyone else would be asleep at home and he liked Stefan deep down despite his maniac behaviour he was the only friend Klaus had. "Sure" Stefan replies and they go back to Klaus's for another drink. Eventually they pass out on the sofa from all the alcohol.

Caroline stood beside the sofas her arms crossed above her baby bump as she taps her right foot repeatedly "wake up" she whispers "wake up" she whispers again "Wake up!" she shouts and they both jump up faces shocked and in alert "Caroline.. Are you alright?" Klaus asks standing up and she smiles and pushes him back on the sofa "No. What time did you get home?" she asks and he looks at Stefan then at Caroline "Lets do this later please" he asks and she narrows her eyes "Okay we will do this later because we will need more time and im actually going out" she smirks knowing exactly which buttons to push to piss Klaus off "What where?" Klaus asks and Caroline rolls her eyes "We will talk about that later.. So Stefan its nice to see you again why dont both of you come in the kitchen and im make you both some coffee" it wasn't a question and if anything was clear that was it. Both of then follow her glancing at each other hesitantly, it was like they was brothers and was being told of by their mum. Caroline pours coffee into two cups and hands them one "So Stefan i actually have something to tell you but first have you considered turning your humanity back on" she asks and he smirks "Caroline that would imply i care... I dont." he replies and she rolls her eyes "I think you do care.. I think you care about Nik and Rebekah and your-" she stops herself afraid she will give too much away "Okay Caroline okay.. Now what was it you had to tell me?" he brings her back to her original point "Oh right, Stefan in the future you will meet someone called Elena Gilbert and you will save her from drowning and that is all good and well but Stefan dont fall in love with her for your benefit just don't because she isnt supposed to be with you despite what you think or what the world says, also you need to make sure that Damon doesn't kill someone called Maggie James, dont ask any questions because i wont answer them just do it and there's another thing that wont make sense yet but it will in the future" she says and pulls out paper and a pen from the kitchen draw and writes it down 

(Make sure Rebekah gets the cure, no matter what make sure she gets the cure) 

He reads it away from Klaus and furrows his brows before folding it back up and handing it to her. "I dont understand what?" he asks and she smiles "you will" she rips the paper up and then throws it in the bin. "Why cant i know?" Klaus asks and Caroline sighs "Because Nik you wouldn't agree with it.. And it will only complicate things if you knew" she replies and he finishes his coffee "Fine" he mutters but Caroline ignores it.  
"Caroline im ready and i left an outfit on the bed for you-" Rebekah comes into the kitchen then she spots Stefan "What's going on?" she asks softly wearily stepping closer "Nik had a little sleepover last night" she patronises and Rebekah laughs "Well that's a first.. Anyway go get ready and then we will go" Rebekah smiles and Caroline nods "oh by the way dont tell Nik where we are going" she smiles and kisses his cheek then leaves the room to go and get ready.   
"She is going crazy" Nik mumbles and Rebekah laughs "Nik she is pregnant so let her be crazy for a little while" Rebekah jokes "Right i better be off" Stefan says abruptly finishing his coffee "Tell Caroline thanks wont you" he smiles and winks at Rebekah and she laughs "Why the sudden change of attitude Stefan? Is your humanity switch flickering?" Klaus mocks and Stefan laughs venomously "Dont everyone wish it" and with that he vamp speed out of the house. Stefan gasps as he stops and leans against a wall.. What was happening to him? 

(Flashback) 

Stefan laughed happily as him and his brother threw a ball backwards and forwards across a field. They was human then, before he destroyed his brothers life. "Brother look" Damon pointed behind him and as Stefan looked away Damon threw the ball at his head and he fell over. "Come on Stef get up" Damon calls but he doesn't move. Damon runs over to him "Stef it was a joke im sorry" Damon panics when he doesn't move "got ya" he jumps up knocking Damon on the head with his own "Really cute Stefan" he jokes and they both laugh.

Stefan gasps once again as he feels every bad thing he did come rushing through him. Multiple deaths and cruel things he had done in all the time his humanity had been off and now it was back. He felt more connected to everything and not detached at all. Stefan makes his way back to his house. It was all good and well for everyone else but Stefan's humanity switch was on and he was all alone to deal with everything he had done recently. 

Caroline and Rebekah scan the clothing in the nicest shops it was more for Rebekah's benefit this but Caroline was more glad with the baby shops where she purchased some more baby clothes and shoes all unisex and when they found out what the sex was they would get more specialised clothing. Once they was done there they went to get lunch at a small café where Caroline ordered red velvet cake. She hadn't eaten cake in what felt like forever and a small part of her couldn't wait to get back to her own time she missed her phone and actual technology so she could post snap chats of her and bonnie and Elena. Caroline missed everyone even Damon and that was saying something. "Caroline come back to the land of the living" Rebekah says and Caroline looks at her "Sorry i was just thinking about my time-" at that moment a man with dark brown hair came up to them "Excuse me ladies but i couldn't help but come over you both are very beautiful and i was wondering if you would let me buy you a coffee" the man says and Caroline smiles up at him "Im sorry but we are spoken for" the man nods in understanding "I would be shocked if you wasn't" he replies then leaves. Caroline squeals "that was so nice of him i mean people in my time are all like 'Yah Fam wanna link?'" Caroline mocks the boys in 2016 "well that is something i wont be looking forward too" Rebekah admits and they both laugh "Come on we better be getting back Nik will be wearing holes into the flooring" Caroline jokes as they stand and leave. Rebekah and Caroline turn into the ally way when Rebekah is pushed down and Caroline is pinned up against a wall "Now you said you was spoken for but i dont believe you" the same man from the cafe spits and Caroline hugs her body protectively as her breathing becomes out of control. The man goes to pull her when Rebekah shoves her hand into his back and pulls out his heart. He falls forward onto Caroline and she pushes him off her but blood was all over her clothes. "Caroline are you okay?" Rebekah takes her hand and pulls her away from the scene. She couldn't control her breathing or her tears so Rebekah took her home as fast as she could. They come plunging into the house collapsing at the door. "Caroline" Klaus gasps and rushes to her "What happened whose blood is this?" he demands "Some loser who tried to attack us, he is dead" Rebekah replies quickly "Caroline are you hurt?" he asks and she shakes her head "Nik i thought he was going to hurt me and mini you" she whispers crying into him and he holds her close "Its okay your safe" he whispers back "Caroline come lets get you cleared up" Elijah says announcing his presence as he helps Caroline up and takes her up stairs. Rebekah stands "You should have been watching her making sure none of this was to happen!" Klaus shouts at her and Rebekah slaps him across the face "How dare you i love Caroline like my sister it was unexpected and she is okay just a little shaken up so don't tell ne what i should have done" she spits out and vamp speeds up stairs too. The door swings open at that moment "Well this is a nice welcome" Henrik jokes stepping into the house his bag slung over his shoulder as he watches his brother stand there speechless.


	8. Chapter 8

Klaus turned to Henrik his face still a little expressionless because of the was Rebekah had spoken to him she never stands up to him like that. "Nik are you alright?" Henrik says dropping his bag and Klaus shakes out of it "Yes, im fine.. Caroline is back but leave her be for now" Klaus instructs and Henrik frowns "Is she alright? When did she get back? Tell me what's going on!" Henrik rambles and Klaus sighs as he sits on the sofa and begins to explain everything to him from the moment Caroline turned up to five seconds before he did. "Okay.." Henrik says softly and Klaus nods "I am going up to see if she is okay she will be down later" Klaus sta ds and Henriks face drops he wanted to see Caroline it had been so long and she was his guardian angel always but he understood that she needed to be left alone for a bit just to calm down from earlier events "okay" Henrik replied ams Klaus smiled then vamp speed up the stairs. He found Caroline in changed clothes her hands on her stomach as she sang a lullaby. Elijah and Rebekah watched from where the stood at the opposite end of the room. "You have a lovely singing voice love" he says walking over to her. They others leave the room not that their brother was there to keep an eye on her "Thankyou, me and Elena and Bonnie used to be in the same singing club" Caroline smiled as the memory flashed through her head. "Nik im okay you know, i was just scared but im fine now you are here" she said looking up at him. She had bags under her eyes and looked like she had the day from hell. She smiled weakly and it pained Klaus to see her like this. He didn't think it was just today he thought it was everything lately the pregnancy the time travel and he blamed himself for not being there to support her fully. "Caroline get some sleep" he whispers and she nods putting her head on his chest and cuddling up to Klaus. He chuckles but puts an arm around her fragile body and rests his chin on her head before closing his eyes and falling asleep too. 

Klaus went down stairs around 7 on the morning and made Caroline a proper breakfast that would fill her and the baby up. As Klaus pours orange juice into the cup he thinks back to last night. Caroline had called our baby a mini me. He thinks and a smile spreads across his face. He was glad that she thought so but he would much rather have a mini Caroline another beautiful girl who would take after her mum and boss their whole family about. Just thinking about it excited him. Klaus takes the tray up and as he enters she stirs awake. Perfect timing. "Morning love" he smiles as she sits up and he puts the tray on her lap. "Nik thankyou you didn't have to" she says and he shakes his head "I did, i wanted to" he replies as she smiles and picks up a fork and starts eating, often taking sips of the orange juice.   
Once she was done she pushes the tray beside her and takes Klaus hand and places it on her stomach. "Wait and....see" Caroline giggles as the baby kicks again and Klaus feels it. He laughs to as the baby keeps kicking. He leans down with a pure happy face and kisses Caroline's stomach "Your going to be a great dad" she says seriously and he looks up at her with light and comfort filled eyes "And you will be a great mum." Caroline laughs happily and kisses him. "Henrik is here" Klaus says abruptly remembering that his youngest brother had turned up "Oh good" she laughs as she climbs out of bed "I could have sent him up" Klaus assures and she rolls her eyes "Im pregnant Nik not helpless" she says and he smirks seeing the fire in Caroline once again. He follows her down the stairs and into the living room where Henrik sat reading a book "Hey" she smiles and he stands up and hugs her "Caroline i have missed you" he whispers and she laughs"Who hasn't" she mocks and Henrik rolls his eyes "We have so much to catch up on tell me about your school" she asks guiding them to the sofa. Once they was all sat Henrik began explaining what he had been learning at school and if he wanted to carry on going. "Well i think you should.. It wouldn't kill to have a bit more knowledge than your family" she nudges him and he laughs "Maybe but it is time consuming and i hardly ever see you all so i am not sure yet" he replies. "I suppose" Caroline says. She was glad Henrik was back she loved him like a brother she loved all of them just Klaus in a different way. "Excuse me il going to go get ready" Caroline excuses herself to go run a bath. It wasn't the best conditions of bath tubs but it was better than nothing. Caroline poured the soap in and waited for the bubbles to appear all of a sudden a sharp pain shot through Caroline's stomach and water pooled all over the floor. Caroline gasped.. Oh no oh shit.. Oh no. "Rebekah! Nik!" She screamed and Rebekah came shooting into the bathroom "Caroline what.. Oh my god" she panicked and Nik was right behind her "Caroline," he helps her to the bed "Nik.. Call the doctor" she cries and he nods but Rebekah had already done it "He is on his way" Rebekah says "Elijah get towels!" Rebekah shouts and he appears with four towels and he lays them around Caroline. Klaus takes his hand and he pushes her blonde curls out of her face calming her and helping her breath. Even when the doctor turned up he didn't leave her side, the others had to but Klaus stayed right beside her to help her through it. And then they heard it, the strange cry of a baby a small baby "Its a boy" the doctor says and then Caroline falls back her head spinning completely before all she sees is darkness.   
"Caroline! Caroline, what happened?" he demands and the doctor places the baby on the bed then checks Caroline's vitals "She is okay just passed out she will wake soon... The baby is fine too" Klaus picks up their son and looks into his eyes, bright beautiful blue eyes cry back at him.

Caroline wakes gasping and empty "Where is he? Is he okay he was early" Caroline panics and Rebekah helps lay her back down "Lots of baby's are premature Caroline don't worry he is fine but you are weak just lay back Nik will bring him up" at that moment Klaus walks in his son in his arms "Here he is" Klaus laughs tears in his eyes as he places him in Caroline's arms. She looks down at their baby in the outfit Elijah had gotten him. He had her eyes but he looked far more like Klaus. "You are beautiful..my beautiful angel" she whispers kissing his little button nose "What are we gonna call him? Klaus asks joining them on the bed so they are both looking at their son "I like Rick i think it suits him" Caroline whispers and Klaus chuckles "Rick it is" he says but his voice becomes faint "Caroline... No!" a bright light and then nothing.


	9. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the last chapter. It was a bit of a wild card with this fic because writing it even i got confused but i really hope that you liked it and it all made sense xx

Caroline slowly opens her eyes. She wasn't sure what had happened but when her eyes were open and she saw the boarding house she knew that she was back at her own time. Caroline held her Rick in her arms and she was glad that she had him with her. Her bump was gone entirely "Caroline..?" Stefan says coming out the boarding house his face shocked "Caroline your back..I remember you from the 1920s" he says stepping forward "How the hell what the?" He questions clearly confused and Caroline laughs "Stefan i will explain everything just drive me to my house" she says and he nods as they get in his car. "Basically Klaus saved my life a while back now and he died doing it and then i got sent back in time it was like some spell thing and i ended up with Klaus was human long story short we had sex i got pregnant then i jumped around time a few times and now im back" Caroline says "That's how you remember me from the 20s" she clarifies "Okay.. That makes sense everyone had been looking for you and only recently i started getting these visions from my past and you was there" Stefan says pulling up outside her house. "Come inside" Caroline offers as they get out of the car a sleeping Nik in her arms. "The best way for me to explain to everyone where i have been would be through a diner but first i need to get to Nik" she says logically as she enters her bedroom and placed baby Rick on her bed... She vamp speeds to her wardrobe "and i am a vampire again" she mutters to herself "So what you and Klaus are a thing?" Stefan asks facing the opposite wall while she changes "Yes and we have been for ages he has waited hundreds of years for me Stefan so we are a thing a couple together whatever you want to call it and i dont care what anyone else thinks" she stops talking and looks at Stefan being changed into skinny jeans and a dark blue blouse "So he survived.. Tell me what exactly has happened since you and Damon showed up" she urges him to sit in the bed as she takes a sleeping Rick into her arms again "Okay so..me and Damon turned up at roughly the same time i saved Elena and then Damon got with her because at the time i didn't know and now i do you told me not too. Then Katherine turned up saying how Klaus was coming and we should all be scared but he didn't bring any harm a bit cocky at first but okay he didn't harm Elena said he couldn't dont know why" Caroline smiles at herself "apart from that nothing much has changed" he notes the fact that there was change "I mean not that i have experienced what you have but im guessing there has been changes from what you have said it done" he says and she nods with a smile "Is Enzo and Damon best friends?" Caroline asks and begrudgingly Stefan nods. "Are you with Rebekah?" Caroline asks "Yes i am well i love her and i think she loves me too but she didn't or wouldn't take the cure" Stefan sighs and Caroline nods "At least it was her decision" she smiles "Now come on i want to go to Nik" she says standing up and they leave the house. Stefan drives them to the Mikealson Mansion and Caroline runs up the steps and pushes open the door. She steps inside Stefan behind her and then she hears his voice "Nik!"she calls and he is infront of her in seconds "Please say you remember" she whispers stepping closer to him and he pushes her hair back "I remember everything from the first time you said you loved me to the moment time snatched you away" he whispers and she laughs pushing her lips to his and he holds her close not wanting to let her go ever again but at least now he believed she was back for good. "Kol stop!" she hears bonnie laughing as they come down the stairs "Oh my god" they both say in unison "Your with-" they say in unison again before laughing "Bonnie you have some serious explaining to do" Caroline demands and bonnie sighs knowing that was coming. "Im guessing all of use already know seeing as Bonnie is here.. With Kol" she makes a weird face and Kol mock pretends to have his heart staked "Caroline it is good to have you back" Elijah says coming in from the kitchen and she beams up at him "Give me my nephew" Rebekah whines taking him gently from her arms as she had vamp sped into the room. The others laugh but Caroline watches hesitantly not comfortable having her baby taken away but how did they all feel? For her its only been about half an hour but them its been over 100 years... It must be strange for all of them because Rick didn't look a day old since the day he was born because technically he wasn't over a day old. They all sit down and Caroline places her hand in Nik's "So basically about 4-5 months ago Klaus dies but before that Kol died and the only way to save Kol who i was secretly seeing was for someone to go back in time but the only way to go back in time was for Klaus to die only temporarily because obviously it would have changed the past anyway i knew you was the person because despite your loyalty to us you love him so i did a spell that sent you back in time and i didn't mean for it to be soo long but it did and now your back and things are slightly different because you changed that" Bonnie sighs and Caroline sits their speechless "Wait... You was seeing Kol!" Caroline says and she laughs taking Kol's hand "I dont even know what im doing" she jokes and Kol rolls his eyes "I cant believe things are actually fine, no they are better because there was hardly and pain or destruction and your all still alive" there was silence and fallen faces for a Minuit which makes Caroline panic "What who?" she says quickly and Klaus makes her look at him "Caroline.. Henrik died a while back Mikeal killed him then i killed Mikeal" Klaus says and Caroline lets the tears run down her face "I cant believe it but i was talking to him only yesterday" she cries and he pats her back "I know," Klaus replies "But he loved you and always told me that you were coming back now please dont be sad" Klaus asks and she wiped her tears "Caroline i can see him he is here, he says that if you cry one more time his gonna kill you and make you join him" Bonnie whispers to her and she laughs "Henrik.. Did you finish school?" she asks and he laughs "He said no it was hard to when Nik mopped around for months because you was gone" Bonnie informs her and Caroline laughs "I love you" she says "He said he loves you too, more than you will know."   
Everything was good now despite the loss of Henrik. Her friends excepted her and Klaus and she excepted them and their relationships. She had the perfect partner and child after all the chaos she had to go through to save two of the most people she loves lives. But after everything it was worth is just to see the smiles on their faces every now and again. She would do it a million times over non regrettably.

5 Years later..

Caroline straightened out Ricks uniform then turned him so he could look in the mirror "Mummy do i have to go school?" He asks and Caroline laughs "Yes baby you do now cheer up Bonnie is driving you there and will teach you how to control your magic on the way" she pokes his belly and he giggles a innocent giggle "Okay mummy.. Can daddy pick me up?" he asks and Caroline smiles "I will ask him but if he does you tell him no scaring people or buying you ice cream on the way home" she tells him as they walk down the stairs hand in hand "okay i promise" he says with his fingers crossed behind his back. "Ready to go monster?" Bonnie asks picking him up and he nods "I will see you later Caroline say bye to mummy" Bonnie tells him "Bye" he giggles as she leaves the house and carries him all the way to the car. "Morning beautiful" Klaus says kissing her passionately "Morning" she replies. "Nik did i ever tell you how much i love you?" she asks and he puts on a questioning face "Do you know i dont think you ever have" he replies and she laughs putting her arms around his neck "No.. Well Nik i love you" she says. "I love you too love."

The end.


End file.
